Kohaku Hayashi
Kohaku Hayashi(林紅白 Hayashi Kohaku) is a S-Class Mage of the Lovely Maiden Guild. She is also the leader of Team Capricious Beauty and the former Ms. Fiore. Appearance Kohaku is a beautiful young woman with long greenish-blonde hair and amber colored eyes. Her clothing consists of a light pink full body tight-fitting outfit with a fur neckline and wrist line. Occasionally she wears a matching turtleneck sweater, but the original outfit is more consistent. Personality Kohaku is a very kind and laid-back person. She has tendencies to freak out from extreme headaches, in which she grabs her head with both hands. She describes the feeling is like her head is splitting open and the extreme pain causes her to scream aloud. The occurrences are random, which cause her guild mates to worry deeply about her. Because of this, she's usually on constant watch by her team mates. After these occurrences happens, she always gives a heart-warming smile like nothing happened and tell them that it's nothing. She hates seeing people worry about her and always makes up a excuse to keep them from worrying, but in reality these 'headaches' of hers is caused by a mysterious and evil spell that was cast on her memories with the possibility of these rejected memories coming back to haunt her. History Under Construction! Magic & Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku) A Lost Magic that allows Kohaku to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. She can also fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent. Kohaku is also able to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. *'Restore' (レストア Resutoa): Kohaku is able to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. She controls the spell through her eye. *'Space Shift' *'Arrow of Time' *'Parallel Worlds' (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai) Kohaku produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. *'Luminous Minutes' Kohaku throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. *'Flash Forward' (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo) Kohaku produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them home in on her enemy in a devastating assault. *'Infinite Sphere' Kohaku sends her orb to hit her opponent on any part of the body and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. Slowing Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō): Kohaku employs Slowing Magic during battle, this magic allows her to slow down her opponent by employing a time-affecting magic which affects the opponents' perception of time and make herself appear faster. For most users, the range of the user's magic is limited, but Kohaku's Slowing Magic being highly advanced is able to extended the range to cover as far as an entire town. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Kohaku uses this primarily on her orb. When used together with the Arc of Time, it makes a very effective physical weapon. She mainly uses telekinesis to barrage her opponents with hits from her orb. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Kohaku is able to cast her image across long distances. A ability that she is rather quite skilled in, the best in her guild. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Kohaku has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. She mainly uses this magic when taking undercover missions for the guild master. Equipment Orb: Kohaku's weapon is a green orb that she keeps on her person at all times. Whether its held in her hand or can be summoned in an instant. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time Magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can easily be repaired. It's a Communication Lacrima crystal, also used to communicate with the guild master or guild mates when she's out on a mission. Quotes Under Construction!